Porque le amas
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Nadie podía creerlo. El gran Milo, el arrogante, el que era el más leal a la diosa Athena, sumido en un brutal capricho… porque eso era, un capricho, ¿o no? Esa clase de obsesión no podía ser otra cosa que un berrinche de adolescente, cosa que desató una serie de lastimosas situaciones de las que algunos fuimos víctimas. Este tan solo fue un juego. Yaoi, y lime.
1. Introducción

_Nada de lo que aquí aparece me pertenece, tal vez un poquito de la trama, pero tampoco puedo darme todo el crédito. Fue cosa de dos, ¿ne, Celeste? Yaoi, si. Dedicatoria, también… a Celeste, por supuesto. Al Escorpión Celeste, que está allí a pesar de los trancazos, a pesar de los males, a pesar de todo… estúpido alacrán cabeza hueca. –Smiles.- Que va a doler, si. Elementos clave._

**Porque le amas.**

**I. Introducción.**

_Por: la primera estudiante._

Nadie podía creerlo.

El gran Milo, el arrogante, el que era el más leal a la diosa Athena, sumido en un brutal capricho… porque eso era, un capricho, ¿o no? No sabré yo de caprichos. Esa clase de obsesión no podía ser otra cosa que un berrinche de adolescente, cosa que desató una serie de lastimosas situaciones de las que algunos fuimos víctimas. Tendría el porte de un guerrero, cuyo cuerpo estaba ceñido con una armadura de guerrero, pero esa cara altanera era la de un jovencito en plena locura pasional e inconsciente.

Pero, ¿cómo es que ha sucedido tal cosa? Tan estricto consigo mismo, como debe ser un guerrero de su porte.

Francia. Este país tiene fama de romántico, y sus habitantes gozan de aquella notoriedad, quizá por ese seductor acento que les es enseñado desde que son unas tiernas criaturas; o simplemente es que el caballero de Acuario tuviese ese perfil no por su sangre francesa, puesto que a Milo debía importarle un cuerno los distintivos de cada país, sino por haber nacido con ello… la verdad es que este caballero, igual de pulcro y estricto con su persona, había provocado lo impensable: ser más importante para el caballero de Escorpio que la misma diosa que juró proteger con su vida en el momento que comenzó a usar su dorada armadura.

Lastimeramente, para el gran Milo todo esto había sido una treta, un juego por parte del caballero de Acuario, y en todo el santuario corría el rumor de aquello, un secreto a voces de lo que el poderoso espartano, como el clásico esposo engañado, fue el último en enterarse.

Un juego que le costó su lealtad, y que comenzó su odio-amor por aquél gélido caballero.

_Final de la primera estudiante. Firma como OSC._


	2. II

**II.**

Normalmente los Santos dorados no se reunían, eran escasos los que se llegaban a mirar los rostros de forma cotidiana, aun siendo vecinos adyacentes en la larga escalinata de las doce casas; sin embargo, había ciertas ocasiones en los que la mayoría podían encontrarse, por ejemplo cuando algunos de ellos tomaban estudiantes y podían salir libremente de las casas sin necesidad de portar su distintiva armadura… claro que ese privilegio solo estaba reservado para algunos de ellos, dependiendo de los deseos de su diosa. Sin embargo, ese día en particular era en el que Milo y Afrodita tomarían a su primer estudiante, y Aldebarán despedía al suyo.

La arena de duelo estaba repleta de diversos caballeros de diferentes niveles, así como estudiantes, en una leve mezcla entre armaduras y prendas cotidianas, cabelleras encrespadas y miradas de genuino interés; estaba situada entre ruinas de blanquecino mármol, como si se tratase de un coliseo en miniatura después de una gran explosión, en cuyo centro había una lisa explanada donde se efectuaban los combates de forma cotidiana.

-¿Partirás pronto, Camus? –Cuestionó Mu, el caballero de Aires, casi de forma distraída.

En la parte alta de aquél coliseo improvisado, entre los pilares semi destruidos y las grandes rocas naturales, ambos caballeros dorados permanecían a prudente distancia de donde se efectuaban las batallas por las armaduras, además de simples demostraciones; no eran los únicos dorados que se encontraban allí, dispersos entre la gente sin portar sus armaduras, ya que tenían un propósito para ello. Solo Aldebarán y Aioros, al frente de toda aquella comitiva, portaban su flamante armadura de Tauro y Sagitario, respectivamente, cuyas capas ondeaban gloriosamente entre la suave brisa… cosa que llenaba de intriga y admiración a los estudiantes y los caballeros de bajo rango. En dicha explanada se efectuaba una batalla entre el estudiante de de Aldebarán, Cetarión, contra un fogoso luchador que tenía matices de Santo, el hermano menor de Aioros, Aioria.

-No hay mucho qué hacer, además de que ha sido el deseo de la diosa. –Inquirió con suavidad Camus, con aquél tilde de voz que a primeras sonaba completamente sugestivo, incomodando, a pesar de saber que así hablaba normalmente, a su compañero. –Tú mismo te has de retirar de la casa de Aries.

-Pero no me iré del todo.

-Claro, con solo pensarlo ya te encuentras allí.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. –Pero dibujó una tenue sonrisa, nada disgustado por el comentario.

Camus había sonreído también, pero era evidente que aquella sonrisa no era para él. Tenía la vista puesta en aquella multitud, más específicamente en aquél arrogante espartano; aquél muchacho, casi un iniciado siendo dorado, miraba, altanero y gallardo, en dirección al campo de batalla, sin portar su distintiva armadura dorada.

-¿Es una máscara cromada lo que lleva Milo en la mano?

Mu, extrañado, intento buscar con la vista a donde se encontraba su compañero dorado, interrumpiendo la atención que tenía en aquella desigual batalla (Aioria era evidentemente mucho más fuerte que su oponente, casi injustamente), buscando al nombrado entre la multitud; en efecto, entre un puñado de caballeros de bronce y estudiantes, el espartano se encontraba observando detenidamente el campo de batalla, con los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho… y, en efecto, en su mano izquierda llevaba una máscara cromada, tal como la que usaban los caballeros femeninos.

-¿Realmente piensas poder lograr el cometido que se te ha otorgado, Camus?

-Le han proclamado el más fiel de todos los caballeros de Athena. –Entrecierra la mirada, ampliando aquella peculiar sonrisa. –Si el patriarca ha ordenado que lo ponga a prueba, eso haré, sin duda alguna. Habrá que encontrar la manera de comprobar qué tan cierta es aquél nombramiento.

-¿No confías en él?

-Ha sido poco el tiempo como para generar confianza en él, al menos por mi parte.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fue algo digno de un artista. Nada brusco, nada impulsivo… al menos no al inicio.

Le hizo acostumbrarse a su presencia; se paseaba por la escalinata, portando su armadura dorada de Acuario tan ostentosamente como podía, pasando intencionalmente casi por el frente de las narices de sus compañeros dorados en descendente. Esto mató de la risa a Shura, el cual no podía evitar mirarle como si fuese un pavo real, y hastiando a Aioros, que se fastidiaba con lo mismo que hacía reír a su compañero, que mejores cosas tenían que pensar que ver la melena de Camus ondeando junto a la larga capa que llevaba atada a su armadura, contrastando sobre la blanca escalinata. Milo, por su parte, terminó por acostumbrarse a verlo pasar cuatro veces al día, aunque en realidad le importaba un comino la razón de sus consecuentes viajes, puesto que estaba ocupado pensando cómo torturar a su pupilo de diferentes maneras, intentando fortalecer aquellas cualidades que le había encontrado.

Fueron doce días, donde Camus, intencionalmente, dirigía la mirada hacia donde la casa de Escorpio, topándose en veces con la del ocupante, el cual iba o regresaba de los arduos entrenamientos con su pupilo, la mayor parte de las veces sin ceñir su dorada armadura. El que se mostraba genuinamente intrigado con aquella actitud era la alumna de Milo, aquella a quien había entregado la máscara cromada, y a la que solía torturar con el método de subir la escalinata blanca cargando un excesivo peso sobre su espalda, casi hasta desfallecer.

-Es como ver un pavo real galanteando su plumaje. –Susurró uno de aquellos días en que lo vio pasear, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor sobre su cuerpo frágil siendo aplastado por aquél brutal peso.

El día trece fue el crucial. Fue el día en que no paseó por la escalinata.

Como era de esperarse, a Shura y a Aioros, aunque notaron aquello, les importó un bledo que pasara o no pasara su compañero dorado puesto que mejores cosas tenían en qué pensar que en los paseos de Camus; sin embargo, Milo tuvo la mirada inquieta durante un buen rato en la mañana, y eso fue evidente para su agitada alumna.

-¿Pasa algo, maestro? –Se atrevió a cuestionar, aun entre su aliento agitado.

-No, claro que no. –Contestó él con sobriedad. -¿Aun tienes aliento para hablar? No te veo correr.

La chica, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, comenzó a trotar por aquella escalinata, intentando contener el aliento a pesar de los casi 400 kilogramos de loza que llevaba encima. Espectador a esos detalles se encontraba Camus, sentado en la orilla del techo de la casa de Libra, con aquella azulada mirada denotando certeza; había causado impresión en Milo, aunque leve, y era lo que necesitaba para poder probarlo.

-Perfecto. –Y dibujó una sonrisa leve en los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Era casi media noche, pero el sueño se negaba a aparecer, como era costumbre desde hacía un tiempo cuando comenzó a pisar la casa de Escorpio. Mantuvo la azulada vista en el paisaje que había a sus pies, el santuario decorado con pequeños puntos luminosos, y el cielo, donde aquellas estrellas plasmadas en el manto oscuro formaban automáticamente figuras en su cabeza. Había pasado el aniversario de su estudiante, y la orientación del cielo le indicaba que pronto sería la de él, puesto que comenzaba a visualizar el signo de Escorpio en la bóveda celestial… la dieciochoava vez que pasaría para él.

-¿Insomnio?

No se giró al momento. Hacía algún rato que había sentido aquella presencia acercarse a la casa de Escorpio. Al notar que se había detenido casi detrás de él, optó por levantar lentamente la mirada para contemplarle de reojo, mientras dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en los labios… y, al contemplar a su compañero de la casa de Acuario, sin su armadura dorada, provocó un estremecimiento en su ser completamente irreconocible para él. Aquella mirada que él le dirigía lo dejó indignado por unos momentos, o era llanamente aquella oleada de emociones que lo sacudían desde sus cimientos.

-Camus. –Pronunció Milo, interrumpiendo completamente aquella visión del cielo nocturno, intentando deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones extrañas, mostrando un porte decidido como era su costumbre. -¿Tienes pendientes a estas horas de la noche?

Camus sonrió de medio labio, bastante consciente de su misma presencia y cómo estremecía a los demás con ella… sobre todo a su compañero.

-El sueño no ha llegado. Vivo en inquietud, por ahora.

-¿Inquietud? –Frunció levemente el ceño.

-He de partir a Siberia en poco, no sé exactamente la fecha aun. Probablemente estoy algo preocupado por eso.

Milo se giró por completo, contemplando enteramente a su compañero caballero, el cual, tal como él mismo, llevaba el atuendo civil ciñendo su cuerpo. Tuvo que sonreír, apareciendo un leve fantasma de burla entre las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Te ha dado miedo el abandonar el santuario?

-No es, sencillamente, el irme del Santuario. –Camus le miró fijamente, prestando peculiar cuidado en la pronunciación de sus palabras. –Solo el cambio de escenario. Siento como si me dijeran, de pronto, que no les soy necesario.

-Los solados no son necesarios cuando hay paz. Además, ha sido el deseo de la diosa.

-Lo entiendo completamente, y lo acepto como tal. Sin embargo, eso no retira mi inquietud.

-Inquietud. –Susurró para sí. Eso era lo que le envolvía en ese momento, su curiosa presencia le inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo… -Puede ser que tengas razón.

-¿Has vuelto a salir del Santuario desde tu regreso de la Isla?

-No en realidad. No se me ha pedido que haga; además, el entrenamiento que llevo con ella no amerita que lo haga.

-¿Ella? ¿Tu estudiante?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que has visto en ese estudiante, Milo?

Camus se encontraba sinceramente interesado en aquello; había tenido estudiantes antes, sin embargo nunca había sentido peculiaridad por alguno de ellos. Por el otro lado, Milo… se sobresaltó terriblemente al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera; movió la cabeza, intentando apartar aquella sensación que le provocaba, ¿o es que era su intención hacerle sentir así a propósito? Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar

-Cuando la vi me di cuenta que casi ha podido igualar mi velocidad en el ataque.

-Suena bastante contundente.

-Lo es. Sin embargo, es bastante caprichosa y pasional. Le hace falta disciplina.

-Debe ser bastante interesante el tratar de dominar un carácter como ese.

-Disciplinar. –Corrigió con habilidad, intranquilo. –Es diferente el dominar un sentimiento que disciplinarlo, para así usarlo cuando es debido.

-Hm. –Camus tuvo que sonreír, complacido con lo que escuchaba. –Creo que tienes razón, compañero.

Milo sonrió de medio labio, altanero.

Aquella conversación se llevó hasta el alba, siendo el comienzo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	3. III

**III.**

Contuvo un grave suspiro al apretar los labios. Entrar en su cuerpo cálido de esa manera de nuevo, lentamente, apreciando con delicioso sopor lo ajustado que era, el cómo parecía atraerlo hacia dentro a pesar de que, al inicio, le hubiese sido difícil entrar... entrar en su cuerpo, entrar en su corazón.

-No tan fuerte, estúpido.

Su voz grave, normalmente dominante, perdía toda su fuerza y seriedad cuando lo tenía de esa manera, sumiso, acorralado; aquél reclamo, lejos de parecer agresivo, le resultó sumamente sensual a sus oídos, era un reclamo sublime, entrecortado, casi una súplica seductora... su cuerpo fornido, cuya piel estaba dorada por el sol, casi sucumbió ante el placer de escuchar su gemido, y, por un momento, tuvo el deseo de embestirlo con fuerza, hasta arrancarle gritos de su garganta, hacerle sangrar, provocar que manchara sus vientres con la explosión de su tormentoso clímax... pero eso también provocaría que, cuando se recuperara de tan intenso ataque, lo tomara del cuello y lo asfixiara hasta la muerte.

-Vale, me calmo. –Se intentó relajar un poco, calmar sus alocados sentidos, pero el verlo allí...

Su azulada mirada, severa, seductora, los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos, su largo cabello oscuro corriendo en un remolino revuelto en una preciosa cascada por su almohada blanca, aquél cuerpo tan perfecto, marcados tan esplendorosamente sus músculos en aquella piel morena... no pudo evitar un sobresalto, y su cadera se apegó a la de él en un suave espasmo. El rostro del espartano hizo una mueca, que solo volvió a llenarle de deliciosa ansiedad: un gesto entremezclado de dolor y placer. Terminaría dentro de él, sin haberle penetrado por completo.

-Torpe. –Exclamó Milo, bastante consciente de lo que debía estarle ocurriendo a su compañero. –Hagamos otra cosa.

Aioria, dócil como un cachorro, hizo tal como el imponente espartano le indicaba. Sintió el frescor de las sábanas sobre su espalda desnuda, y el peso de su compañero sobre su cadera le pareció sumamente confortante, excitante... sentir su calor al abrirse sobre su miembro latente, palpitante, con aquella deliciosa lentitud que él manejaba, el calor mismo del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo... pensó que, en cualquier momento, perdería la cordura.

-Así... así está bien. Me llenas tanto, Aioria...

Sobre él, sumido en un lento y apasionado vaivén de su cadera contra la de él, tomándolo por completo al dejarle sumirse por entero en él; aquellos suspiros audibles y placenteros que Milo despedía en cada movimiento, su piel morena aperlada por los finos puntos de sudor... pasó los dedos masculinos, con los que antes se sostenía de la sábana de la cama, por su marcado abdomen, por su pecho, y él respondió a tal caricia espontánea con un agradable gemido. Aun lentamente, Aioria pensó que culminaría en corto, al sentirse sobrecargado con solo la sensualidad que despedía su compañero.

-Aun no. –Exclamó de nuevo el santo de Escorpio, con el aire agitado, como si leyera sus pensamientos. –Solo un poco más...

El caballero de Leo se sintió sumamente avergonzado de aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo... notó que se había inclinado sobre él, y de pronto percibió el calor de su pecho en él, y pronto su aliento levemente alcoholizado había caído en su rostro... aquellos labios, con gusto al amargo vino que tanto le disgustaba, le llenó la boca al paso de aquella lengua ansiosa, estremeciéndole terriblemente, extasiando sus sentidos y su mente... sus besos apasionados, graves, toscos, casi dolorosos, llenándolo de su sabor y su calidez.

-Me vendré. –Gimió Milo.

Su balanceo de caderas se hizo más rápido, más profundo; Aioria, envuelto en el frenesí que estrujaba aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, tomó a su compañero por la cadera, ajustando los dedos sobre su piel... cosa que alteró visiblemente al caballero de Escorpio, siendo muy evidente, pues su clímax terminó no solo manchando su vientre, sino que aquél cálido líquido le salpicó hasta el rostro por la misma intensidad de su culminación; y entonces Aioria se dejó llegar dentro de él, llenando todo su interior, alcanzando el cielo...

Si, ese era su cielo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentado sobre su cama, envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche, Aioria estaba convencido de que aquello realmente iba a acabar con su cordura; de un momento a otro, sin saberlo, había pasado de ser un honorable Santo de Athena a un perro esclavo del capricho de otro caballero dorado. Aquella terrible relación tan obscena, tan pasional, había debilitado espantosamente su moral, y, lo peor de todo era que sucumbía muy fácilmente cuando él estaba presente.

El caballero dorado de Escorpio, Milo.

Era un juego para él, claro está. Había comenzado siendo su amigo, a pesar de que las casas estaban bastante distanciadas entre sí; hablaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, mitigaba un poco aquella soledad que lo asaltaba a veces en la casa de Leo, y evidentemente a Milo le pasaba lo mismo.

Le atraía, si, debía admitirlo. Pero él, en un inicio, confundía aquella electrizante sensación con admiración, puesto que, desde la primera vez que lo vio aquél porte de guerrero orgulloso que llevaba le había causado una impresión instantánea; por fortuna, Aioros no se había percatado de ello, o al menos eso pensaba.

Y entonces, llegó Camus.

-No quiero pensar en ello. –Susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices?

Se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que Milo continuaba recostado a su lado, y evidentemente no se había dormido.

-Perdona, pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Puedo saber qué era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza?

-Pues… en el problema en el que nos meteríamos si te quedaras dormido aquí. –Improvisó.

-Cierto, tienes razón. –Y rió con jovialidad.

Guardó silencio a los pocos instantes, deseando internamente que no se fuera… oh, como dolía aquella visión, después de haberle desnudado con sus propias manos, ver a su compañero levantarse de la cama, delineada su figura entre la oscuridad, colocándose sus livianas prendas para marcharse, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío interno, de soledad…

Y pensar que él le adoraba en secreto, cuando descubrió lo que eran esos sentimientos que él confundía con admiración… pensar que jamás sería suyo, puesto que Milo tenía a quien amar, y no precisamente a la diosa a la que habían jurado lealtad… el maldito bastardo. Su compañero vivía apantallado por él, era evidente para quien tuviese dos dedos de frente. Ahora que él había partido a Siberia, a él mismo y a ella les tocaba pagar para colmar su propia soledad.

Le odiaba por eso, pero estaba irreversiblemente enamorado.

No, se equivocaba. Aquello había comenzado antes, solo que no había terminado en su lecho hasta entonces; por el contrario, lo encontró enredado entre las piernas del otro caballero, y lastimosamente, también iba ella.

Lo que Milo no sabía era que él no era el único con el que Camus se retorcía… tampoco era el único al que había parcialmente conquistado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani Li.


	4. IV

**III.**

Ese era, sin duda, el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

¿Qué importaba si lo golpeaba? Al menos no se quedaría con el deseo de hacerlo y, de igual manera, su rostro era como si él mismo le pidiera a gritos que lo hiciera.

Los baños termales se utilizaban de día normalmente; claro que, para ellos, era casi imposible asistir a éstos durante el día, ya que debía montar guardia y hacer lo que su Excelentísima les encomendara. Sin embargo, durante las noches, cuando la gran mayoría dormía y los guardias se distraían en sus labores nocturnas, los más osados se escapaban entre las blancas escalinatas a limpiar el cuerpo con aquella agua caliente.

Camus bajó la larga escalinata con peculiar cuidado y sigilo esa noche, para no levantar sospechas (Shura normalmente asistía, pero ese día estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para volver a bajar la escalinata, y Aioros… prefería velar la puerta que daba a los aposentos del Patriarca); entre la oscuridad, levemente irrumpida por el brillo de las estrellas, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre recargado sobre uno de los gruesos pilares de la octava casa, comprendiendo de manera inmediata que el leal Milo había aceptado acompañarlo a aquella salida prohibida. Un punto en contra para el caballero más fiel, el desobedecer las reglas impuestas por el patriarca.

-Buenas noches. –Saludó Camus con cortesía.

-Buenas sean. –Contestó Milo con sequedad, sin mirarle.

Era evidente que el caballero de Escorpio se encontraba nervioso; aquellas manos, ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón holgado, temblaban visiblemente hasta los codos, y su pie izquierdo resonaba suavemente contra el suelo, como siguiendo el compás de una melodía inaudible, y bastante acelerada. ¿Será que intentaba retractarse de aceptar su invitación?

-¿Irás? –Cuestiono suavemente el francés.

-Eso creo. Me preocupa abandonar mi puesto.

-Descuida. Mu y Aldebarán nos acompañarán, si ella a ocurrir algo nos podemos tele transportar con facilidad. –Exclamó, intentando calmarle, aunque fuese una burda mentira.

Milo resopló, intranquilo.

-Andando, entonces. –Terminó por decir, resignado.

Ambos eran completamente ajenos al ajetreo que se formaría por su salida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No era la primera vez que Milo visitaba aquellos estanques de agua caliente, cada uno rodeado por bardas hechas de dura piedra blanca, pero era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía de noche; el lugar estaba completamente oscuro (no podía encender luces, o delatarían su evidente escape), solo la luna y las estrellas les indicaban el camino y delineaba las siluetas de sus compañeros.

-Me costó trabajo creer que saldrías. –Exclamó Aldebarán, de buen humor por la compañía extra.

Milo solo hizo una mueca, siguiendo el paso de sus compañeros Aldebarán y Mu, al lado de Camus.

-No lo menciones más. –Contestó Mu, sonriendo. –O capaz se regresa.

-Nos permitimos hacerlo ahora que son épocas de paz, Milo. –Camus miró a su compañero, colocando la zurda pesadamente sobre su hombro en camarería, como si buscara justificarles. –Antes no podíamos abandonar nuestros aposentos… el patriarca aun lleva esa curiosa paranoia tatuada en él, de que algo podría pasar.

-He, que hablas de mi maestro. –Mu le miró de reojo, deteniéndose un poco para quedarse a su lado, dándole un certero codazo en el costado de su pecho.

-No he dicho algo malo de tu maestro. –Gimió, tocándose el área del golpe.

-Esperen. –Alde se detuvo de golpe.

El trío, atento a la discusión, no escuchó las palabras del caballero de Tauro, por lo que los tres fueron a estamparse contra la amplia espalda de éste, que, aunque fue un impulso interesante, no lo movieron un centímetro de su lugar. Por el contrario, el golpe tan precipitado les causó algunos dolores de narices y brazos.

-Prende las luces, Alde. –Se quejó Mu, dolorido.

Camus, haciendo caso omiso al tenue dolor de su hombro, se hizo a un lado, contemplando a por quien Aldebarán había hecho una parada tan brusca. Milo, irritado por el dolor en su tabique nasal, pudo divisarlo también sin mucho interés, a pesar de tener los ojos empañados de lágrimas: era un muchacho bastante fornido, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos claros, severos, que les miraba con bastante desconfianza. De repente se sintió mirado por áspero Aioros, de la novena casa.

-Ah, es solo Aioria. –Exclamó Camus, considerando prudente el ya no sentirse un macho, comenzando a frotarse el hombro dolorido.

-¿Aioria? –Cuestionó Milo a manera de murmullo, limpiándose la mirada.

Aquél muchacho les miró con algo de severidad a cada uno, sin inmutarles, hasta terminar en Milo… y apartó la mirada con sequedad.

-Es el hermano menor de Aioros. –Mu se adelantó un poco. –Y no debería estar en este lugar a estas horas de la noche. –Dijo, con un tono de voz extrañamente dominante, ocultando el hecho de que ellos mismo estaban allí sin autorización alguna…

-Yo no los delataré si ustedes no hacen lo mismo conmigo. –Exclamó el muchacho, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos también estaban allí de ilegales.

-No te preocupes. –Sonrió Alde, benéfico.- Además, pronto serás un compañero.

Aioria asintió, sereno.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Y si, el agua caliente sobre la piel cansada era un alivio para todos, el nervioso Milo. Aldebarán, sumamente rejalado (y visiblemente cansado), cayó en un profundo sueño al poco tiempo de haber entrado al agua. Solo los susurros entre Camus y Milo/Mu y Aioria rompían el plácido silencio que les rodeaba, confiados en la intimidad que les daba aquél pequeño estanque, parcialmente rodeado de una pared de roca sólida y blanca, reluciente, de acaso metro y medio de altura.

-Pero Aioros insistió en que llevase el…

-…Casi siempre tiene ese maldito perfume que…

-…No creo que tu hermano lo haga con saña…

-…Imagino que, después de un tiempo, ciertos aromas se vuelven tolerables…

-Esperen. –Mu exclamó un poco más alto, deteniendo las conversaciones.

Hubo un denso silencio después de aquellas palabras, interrumpido solamente por los suaves ronquidos de Aldebarán, así como el suave movimiento del agua caliente; el trío se miró entre sí, confuso, volviendo la mirada hacia el caballero de Aries.

-¿Pasa algo? –Susurró Milo, sintiéndose súbitamente nervioso, pero visiblemente sereno.

-Espera. –Camus se incorporó un poco, como si tomase asiento para poder prestar mejor atención, colocando la mano sobre el muslo del espartano bajo el agua para afianzarse mejor. –Escucha.

Escuchar fue lo último que pudo hacer Milo; el contacto de la fina mano del caballero de Acuario en esa área tan sensible, cerca de su entrepierna, provocó un estremecimiento completamente perceptible para el gélido Santo, el cual solo atinó a dirigirle una sincera mirada de intriga y duda. Sin más, y negándose a dejarse ver como un hombre débil y atado a sus emociones, Milo se sumergió por entero en el agua cálida, dejando apenas visible un poco de su cabello, ocultando por completo el gesto que se había formado en su rostro de guerrero.

-Son voces. –Susurró Aioria, aterrado.

-¿A esta hora…? –Murmuró Mu, incorporándose solo un poco, severo.

Se alzó con cuidado sobre la valla que limitaba el contorno del pequeño estanque con tranquilidad y curiosidad casi militar… y prontamente se dejó caer de vuelta al agua, con una mueca facial que dejó indignados a sus compañeros: era como si súbitamente le hubieran dado una horrible noticia, mezclado con una fuerte fiebre que hizo enrojecer completamente sus rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó Aioria, haciendo un ademán para incorporarse y averiguar lo que había alterado a tal grado a su compañero.

-¡No! –Gimió lo más quedo posible, jalando al muchacho contra el agua. –No te levantes.

Se sumieron en otro leve silencio, analizando detenidamente a su alrededor, como si intentaran confirmar la proveniencia de aquellas voces; Milo, al faltarle el aire, salió finalmente del agua alcanzando a escuchar aquellos murmullos suaves y gentiles, voces femeninas sin duda alguna… cosa que le bajó de golpe todas aquellas emociones que le habían sacudido momentos antes.

-¿Vienen hacia acá? –Susurró Camus, indignado.

-Eso es lo que parece. –Contestó Mu, aun con el mismo semblante en el rostro. –No es la única laguna que hay.

Escucharon de nuevo atentamente; aquellas féminas, provistas de sus cromadas máscaras, se habían desecho de sus prendas usuales y livianas que utilizaban normalmente, dispuestas a entrar al agua cálida… justamente al lado de donde estaban los caballeros, siendo separados únicamente por aquella valla de piedra. Tan pronto se escuchó el sonido del agua, los santos comenzaron a ponerse sumamente nerviosos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Susurró Mu.

-¿Y Aldebarán? –Cuestionó Camus.

El buen Alde seguía durmiendo como una roca, completamente ajeno a la difícil situación en la que se encontraban; con todo el cuidado del mundo, ambos caballeros comenzaron a mover a su compañero con intención de despertarlo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Aioria, a quién tal escenario le causaba un terror supremo… no un castigo impuesto por el Santuario, sino algo peor: un castigo impuesto por su propio hermano. De manera paranoica vio todo perdido, su esfuerzo, su aspiración persona, todo el dolor, sangre, sudor… se quedó estático, cual gato lampareado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –Dijo Alde sin cuidado o sutileza alguna al despertar.

-¡SHHH!

Le cubrieron la boca casi asfixiándolo en el acto, mientras salían del agua con todo el cuidado que pudieron poner siendo que llevaban al fornido Santo de Tauro, el cual todavía estaba medio adormecido por el calor del agua; Milo se vio obligado a llevarse al atormentado muchacho al notar que no se movía, tomándolo del brazo y dándole un tirón, percibiendo el estremecimiento de quien ha sido tomado por sorpresa, y percibió aquella azulada mirada clavarse en la suya con horror.

-¿Por allá? –Susurró Camus.

-No, es el otro lado… en lo frondoso. –Contestó Mu.

-Hmm. –Alde.

-¿No había un hueco por allí?

-¿Piensas salir así desnudo en frente de ellas?

-Bueno…

-¡No! No es bueno para ellas, no tienes idea del relajo que hacen.

-Oui, monsieur. Te sigo entonces.

Tiraron del adormecido Aldebarán fuera del agua, que iba casi en calidad de peso muerto, haciéndolo caer de sentón sobre el suelo y despertándolo de golpe. Se alzaron también con toda la discreción posible que tenían como hombres, seguidos de Milo y el inexplicablemente atormentado Aoria… aunque su discreción se vio brutalmente interrumpida.

Y helos allí de pie, parcialmente desnudos de la manera más humillante posible, frente a los ojos femeninos cubiertos con las cromadas máscaras, las cuales imposibilitaban saber qué expresiones tenían en los finos y delicados rostros. En su desesperación, en vez de tomar el camino cubierto con frondosos árboles, salieron por el lado donde solo había arbustos pequeños, quedando completamente a la vista de las féminas, las cuales tampoco llevaban encima prenda alguna que les cubriese.

-¿Maestro? –Susurró una de las chicas, la cual tenía larga melena hasta la cintura, la cual le cubría el escaso pecho, sentada en la orilla del pequeño estanque.

-¿Maestro? –Repitió Camus, el único que no se quedó tan perturbado con el espectáculo.

Se quedaron estáticos, observando el cuerpo desnudo y curvilíneo de los caballeros femeninos, incapaces de siquiera poder formular un pensamiento… hasta que comenzaron a sentir _muchos_ cosmos elevarse de forma tenebrosa, y optaron por emprender una elegante retirada consistente en correr como unos infelices desgraciados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No vuelvo a salir de esa manera. –Sentenció Milo, visiblemente de mal humor.

Camus no contestó. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo, recargados en una pared de la enorme casa de Escorpio, intentando reconfortarse con el frío de la piedra del calor del agua y las emociones de hacía un momento, de las que el santo guardián de esa casa todavía no se había recuperado.

Para Milo, aquella aventura lo había hecho pisar terrenos desconocidos; primero, el desobedecer textualmente las reglas impuestas tan precipitadamente, lo cual de recordarlo le daban náuseas de los nervios. Segundo, el contacto de Camus antes de que comenzara el alboroto… remembrar aquél momento lo alteraba espantosamente, ¿por qué? ¿Era que, como se atrevía a pensar desde hacía poco, realmente le atraía?

Y la tercera, lo peor de todo. El cuerpo desnudo de su alumna tatuado en su retina.

-¿Te has asustado? –Cuestionó Camus, tranquilo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza pegada a la pared, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¿Tú te sientes tan tranquilo? –Evadió la pregunta, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pero no vale la pena que descontrole mi cosmos de esta manera.

-Suena como si ya te hubiese pasado antes.

-Sí, me tocó en una ocasión con Aldebarán. –Dijo, y guardó un extraño silencio, recordando aquél momento sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Milo le observó, silencioso, esperando una continuación que no llegó. Su rostro relajado. Aquellos ojos azulados cerrados, la elegante curvatura de su nariz, sus finos labios delineados… ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando? Imaginándose el tocar sus labios, la inclinación sutil de sus comisuras. Contuvo la respiración un momento, intentando contener su impulso, el más fuerte que jamás hubiese sentido… y se encontró, sin saber cómo, casi encima de él, a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos, tembloroso, inestable. Camus abrió los ojos en ese momento al percibirle, sin inmutarse un ápice por su cercanía.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Milo? –Susurró con extrema suavidad, fijando la mirada en la turbia de él.

Milo no pudo formular palabra alguna, tan solo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Optó por emprender la retirada, humillado por tal acción, pensando en que después idearía alguna excusa para ello… sin embargo, su compañero, con toda tranquilidad, se había aproximado hacia él, cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

De pronto aquél silencio que les envolvía dejó de ser incómodo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	5. V

**V.**

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Camus en ese momento?

Su nombre era Deyanira. Largo cabello oscuro y lacio, los hermosos ojos violáceos y penetrantes, una bella boquita rosada, una esplendorosa figura de guerrero femenino, entre pechos redondos, estrecha cintura, amplia cadera, piernas poderosas y mortales. Su entrecejo fruncido, su mirada prepotente, su andar impetuoso. En cierta manera, Milo era como la hermosa Deyanira: arrogantes, inquebrantables, justos… apasionados.

Ambos cedían con docilidad cuando estaban atrapados entre sus piernas, invadiendo sus cuerpos con exquisito placer; ambos gemían de placer y dolor, ambos mordían sus labios cuando no podían contener sus sentidos, ambos mantenían la mirada fija en cada embestida a su cuerpo, como si le retaran.

A la bella Deyanira jamás la volvería a ver. Después de aquél intenso encuentro sexual con ella, se encerraría en el Santuario de las Amazonas para no salir jamás… y él, que incluso había roto aquel voto de castidad que había hecho cuando ella cedió a sumirse entre sus brazos. Había desatado en él una pasión casi incontrolada, un tormentoso deseo de poseerla… de poseerlo a él.

¿Era coraje? ¿Coraje por la idea de no poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos? ¿De qué jamás volvería a verla? ¿Coraje porque ella se había atrevido a enamorarlo con su porte, con su figura, con su severa mirada? ¿Era que compartían esa misma sangre espartana?

-Basta. –Había gemido, el rostro encendido.

Camus apreció el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero en la oscuridad de los aposentos del espartano; poderoso, sublime, tan bello en su masculinidad tanto como la preciosa silueta femenina de Deyanira. Comprendió el gusto que sentía por ambos sexos, y se dejó sucumbir dócilmente por aquella pasión que le arremolinaba desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser, donde lo creía casi extinto.

-¡Basta! –Volvió a gemir, pero su tono de voz se había quebrado en la última sílaba.

Podía comprender mejor el placer que sentía su compañero más que a aquella fémina, era más que obvio. Le aferró con fuerza de las muñecas contra la fría pared (siendo, evidentemente, más fuerte que él, que estaba sumido en terror e incertidumbre), posando la boca en la de su compañero, así como ella le había enseñado; a pesar de los quejidos y el reclamo de Milo, éste no parecía oponerse ante el contacto íntimo en el que lo tenía sometido. Sus molestias eran tan solo un acto reflejo provocado por la misma incertidumbre.

Su aroma a sándalo le invadía, le enloquecía a momentos; una mano le bastaba para sujetarle, puesto que su compañero había dejado de forcejear cuando comenzó a sentir aquellos toques de placer que venían debido a que, con la mano que tenía libre, acariciaba su hombría al tiempo que le rozaba con la propia de forma ajustada e intensa, sintiendo ese roce como un delicioso preludio al éxtasis. No podía evitar probar su piel, oler su aroma, tocar sin inhibición alguna su entrepierna, caliente y húmeda, como si aquél inmenso placer que sentía le desinhibiera las emociones que tenía tan fuertemente atadas.

-N-no… espera. –Gimoteó el caballero de Escorpio, mirándose ya dócil y sumiso.

Pasó los dedos por la punta de su miembro, arrancándole otro suspiro placentero, haciéndole comprender que su compañero culminaría pronto en éxtasis si seguía por ese lado. Presa de aquella excitación que sentía, movido por los intensos gemidos que salían de sus labios, pasó los dedos humedecidos entre sus glúteos, buscando entrada a su cuerpo.

-¡No! –Se quejó de inmediato, volviendo a tensar el cuerpo al sentir esa invasión a su cuerpo.

-Cállate. –Sentenció Camus con algo de gravedad, ajustando los dedos contra su entrada. –No deben escucharnos.

Dicho esto, y antes de que pudiese él hacer algo para evitarlo, pasó los dedos dentro de él de manera impetuosa, arrancándole un intenso gemido. Aquella acción fue evidentemente la culminación de todo, pues su cuerpo se tensó y tembló casi al mismo tiempo, percibiendo aquél cálido líquido salpicando hasta su pecho y abdomen, y, como si su cuerpo respondiese a aquella placentera sensación, tuvo su propio orgasmo, casi derribando a Milo por el estremecimiento. Le soltó en ese momento, notando que el cansado cuerpo de su compañero se desvanecía recargado en la pared, para no caerle encima, y poder recuperar el aliento.

Notó el fuego en su mirada, esa mueca de furia en el severo rostro, manchando de su culminación… ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Claro, se había dejado caer por la pared e, inevitablemente, le había rozado con la punta de su miembro durante su venida. Aquella mirada encendida solo había logrado seducirle, y si no hubiese dejado de mirarle, Camus estaba seguro de que lo hubiese violado sin miramientos.

-Maldito bastardo hijo de puta. –Sentencio el espartano, sin fuerza en su voz.

-No me vengas con recitales, _mon ami. –_Respondió con levedad, visiblemente irritado. –Que si sintieras lo que dices, no tendría manchado el pecho de ti.

-Márchate. –Exclamó, imponente, pero sin su usual gravedad.

Camus obedeció sin chistar o más. Se acomodó las prendas que le ceñían antes de que todo comenzara, teniendo particular cuidado en la acción misma, y tomó el camino que daba a la salida de la casa de Escorpio.

-Buenas noches. –Susurró con levedad al salir.

Caminó con calma por la larga escalinata, sin esperar respuesta alguna o reproche del guardián de la misma, notando que el sol no tardaría en despuntar ya que el cielo mostraba una preciosa tonalidad violácea casi rojiza; ¿qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Camus en ese momento? Aquella bella figura, los hermosos labios de Deyanira, su rostro enfurecido, sus suaves gemidos femeninos. La imagen de Milo casi igual que ella, esa mueca en su rostro, sus ojos encendidos en furia auténtica, manchado por su llegada.

-Podría… podría verlo de nuevo. –Susurró a la entrada de la casa de Acuario, sintiendo un curioso perfume a rosas que le causaron un leve dolor de cabeza.

Y lo vería de nuevo, no solo una vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Milo se sumergió en el agua helada de la regadera, sintiendo coraje, ahogándose en él; era llanamente su culpa, ¿no? Él había sido el causante de todo aquello, se había atrevido a acercarse a él, tocar sus labios, su piel cálida a pesar de la apariencia gélida que tenía… y estas eran las consecuencias.

"Que si sintieras lo que dices…" Pero sentía eso. Se sentía asqueado, dolido, _usado_… tenía náuseas, y aquél misterioso placer que le había recorrido momentos antes, algo que no había experimentado jamás, se había convertido en una espantosa nostalgia, en un sentimiento de soledad casi absorbente, aplastante.

-No. –Se dijo asimismo. –No voy a permitirlo.

Sin embargo, aun dentro de aquél espantoso sopor que sentía en su alma, su mente se aferraba con pasión al recuerdo de sus delineados labios besándolo con peculiar delicadeza, a sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con intensidad, sumiéndolo en un placer indescriptible como nunca antes había sentido.

-¿Por qué yo? –Se cuestionó con levedad, mirando el agua de la regadera correr a sus pies.

Se sintió un idiota unos momentos, tras haberle hablado de esa manera, pero había tenido miedo… miedo a la incertidumbre. Pudo habérselo quitado de encima, y no lo hizo porque simplemente no lo deseaba. Dentro de sí, quería volver a estar cerca de él, de volver a sentirlo tan intensamente… aquél dulce aroma fresco, casi mentolado, de su presencia, su satinada piel de terciopelo, sus delineados labios tocándole seductoramente…

Lloró en silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	6. VI

**VI**

¿Su primera impresión? La poderosa mirada, su porte sereno y grave, casi arrogante y seguro de sí mismo; en aquella ocasión había tenido que apartar la mirada de él, ya que los demás se darían cuenta de inmediato del embeleso que había causado en él el Santo de Escorpio, Milo,

-Ah, es solo Aioria. –Había dicho Camus, con su estético modo de pronunciar las palabras, frotándose un brazo con una curiosa mueca de dolor.

-¿Aioria? –Cuestionó el arrogante Milo, indiferente, frotándose descuidadamente un ojo.

-Es el hermano menor de Aioros. –Contestó Mu, intentando verse sereno, cosa que no le saldría bien ni volviendo a nacer, a opinión del mismo Aioria que lo conocía tan bien.

Ese maldito incidente tan incómodo, luchaba por olvidarlo sobre todo por las imágenes de aquellas mujeres desnudas, que lo habían puesto tan nervioso (en su vida había visto algo como aquello) y que, secretamente, le hacían desear volver a hacerlo… al menos Aioros no se había dado por enterado de aquello, o se hubiese metido en un grave problema; ahora que portaba la sagrada armadura de Leo, aquél incidente era una experiencia casi irrelevante, pero ahora que estaba paseando por la blanca escalinata que daba a las doce casas, no podía evitar alzar la azulada mirada hacia lo alto, y encontrarse pensando en aquél caballero que le había causado tal impresión.

-Disculpa. –Dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

"¿Maestro?". Aquella inconfundible voz le hizo estremecer terriblemente, al venirle encima todos aquellos recuerdos del incómodo incidente; tomando valor, se giró con suavidad, notando la cromada máscara del caballero femenino, su largo cabello hasta la cintura, su delicada complexión de niña comenzando a ser mujer.

-¿Si?

-Estás de pie en la mitad de la escalinata.

Hubo un denso silencio, donde Aioria se sintió más estúpido que de costumbre, puesto que estaba parado, en efecto, justo en la mitad de la parte más estrecha de la escalera seguro de que a nadie se le ocurriría pasar por ese lugar en ese momento; en un elegante giro que le salió sin querer, se movió a un lado, dejando ondear la larga capa que estaba enganchada a sus hombros, dejando el acceso libre.

-Gracias. –Recitó ella con voz grave.

-¿Eres la alumna de Milo? –Se atrevió a cuestionar.

La chica apenas había dado dos o tres pasos cuando escuchó aquella pregunta; se giró un poco para ver al joven caballero, la máscara cubriendo el gesto que pudo haberse formado en su rostro. Aunque él la había reconocido desde el caos del estanque (e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no recordar la crudeza del incidente), ella no tenía idea de que él era el que estaba paralizado como gato lampareado junto a su maestro… o al menos eso creía.

-Así es, caballero.

Él asintió con levedad, mirándose solemnemente conforme con su respuesta, y apartó la mirada de la chica sintiéndose un poco arrogante… tal vez era la armadura que ahora usaba, tal vez la emoción de haber alcanzado su propósito tras tanto esfuerzo, tal vez el haber sido nombrado como el más resistente y feroz de los guerreros de la arena, quién sabe. Divagando entre sus pensamientos que alzaban su orgullo por los cielos cual león luciendo su melena, no se percató de inmediato cuando la chiquilla se marchó, ni cuando el Santo de Aries apareció misteriosamente a su lado.

-Saludos, Aioria. –Saludó Mu, tranquilo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Mu! –Exclamó Aioria, atormentado por tan repentina aparición. –No te había notado.

-Bueno, era mi propósito. Sabes que vendrán todos los santos de las doce casas a rendir sus respetos hacia ti, ¿no?

-Estoy al tanto, si.

-No te preocupes demasiado, a algunos ya nos conoces por tu hermano, no estés tenso.

-No lo estoy. –Exclamó, levemente sonrojado al no haberse recuperado aun del susto de hacía unos instantes.

-¿Ha venido alguien más a parte de mi?

-No. Solo ha pasado la alumna de Milo.

"Milo". De pronto, la sola idea de que le vería en cualquier momento le causó un terrible estremecimiento, indignando por completo al ariano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ella notó inmediatamente que algo había pasado.

Normalmente su maestro era severo, su mirada era dura, firme, y escasamente sonreía; ahora, en cada ejercicio que hacía, sentía su mirada pesada en ella, intimidándola, observándola casi de manera obscena. Pasó por su cabeza aquél incidente donde había visto a su maestro completamente desnudo, y un intenso calor había recorrido su cuerpo, al grado de hacerla flaquear mientras estaba metida en un combate contra él. Terminó con un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que la dejo sin aliento, y manchó de sangre su cromada máscara.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Cuestionó Milo, autoritario.

-Lo lamento, maestro. –Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo a pesar de su esfuerzo por no hacer notar el dolor que le provocaba. –Ha sido un descuido mío.

-Es más que evidente, no es esa tu velocidad de reacción usual. –Se arrodilló en el suelo, inclinándose hacia ella.

Él no podía ver su rostro, quedando oculto la impresión que causó en ella su cercanía; su porte y su mirada eran completamente diferentes, como si de pronto se hubiese percatado de su propia sensualidad y estuviese tratando de recalcarla, tal como lo hacía Camus a veces. Incluso aquellos ademanes usuales de él eran tan calculados para ser vistosos y provocativos, ese tono de voz con el que ahora se dirigía a ella…

-¿Me permite limpiar mi máscara de la sangre, maestro? –Cuestionó con prontitud, antes de que se delatara su sentir.

Él había dibujado una sonrisa arrogante, seductora, entrecerrando la azulada mirada.

-Adelante, pero no te demores. –Dijo, alzándose con peculiar cuidado, a pesar de no llevar puesta su dorada armadura. –Iré a la casa de Leo unos momentos.

-Sí, maestro.

A pesar del dolor, se incorporó con lentitud evitando soltar algún sonido que delatara su estado, consciente que su maestro no se había medido al soltar aquél agudo puñetazo. Sintió su mirada intensa en ella en todo el trayecto de la escalinata, hasta por fin deshacerse de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Era más que obvio que había algo diferente en su porte.

Cuando notó su cercanía al ir bajando la escalinata cerca del anochecer, Aioria tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de otra persona; el caballero de Escorpio, sin ceñir su dorada armadura, desprendía su usual aire altanero y arrogante, pero su mirada, sus movimientos, todo en él era completamente diferente, como si aquél mortal signo intentase atraer la atención hacia él en una peligrosa invitación… y lo estaba logrando.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó Milo, con un peculiar cuidado al pronunciar sus palabras.

Aioria tuvo un terrible sobresalto al escucharle hablar de esa manera; de pronto, el verlo era como mirar una cobra, hipnótico, de una belleza mortal, completamente desconocida para él…

-¿Belleza? –Se cuestionó, aterrado por su propio pensamiento.

-¿Eh? –Milo le miró, confuso.

-Buenas sean. –Exclamó inmediatamente, tapando por entero su error, mostrando su porte de orgulloso león. –Milo de Escorpio.

Milo dibujó una tenue sonrisa en los labios… y al aguerrido Aioria le temblaron las piernas, a pesar de su fiero porte.

-Aioria, ¿no? El hermano de Aioros.

-Así es.

-El gato asustado. –Aquella sonrisa seductora se amplió.

Aioria tuvo otro sobresalto.

-Bueno, no es que ustedes hayan estado más tranquilos en ese momento.

-La situación, sin duda, lo ameritaba. ¿Han venido otros antes que yo?

-Sí. –Se relajó casi de inmediato con su presencia, recargándose en una de las amplias paredes de la casa de Leo. –Mu, Shura, Saga. –Hizo memoria unos instantes. –Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aldebarán. Eres el séptimo en venir este día.

-Lamento la demora. –Subió la escalinata con peculiar cuidado, acercándose al joven. –Tuve asuntos que resolver antes de venir, pero has de saber que estaba ansioso de conocerte.

-¿Ah, sí? –Cuestionó, sinceramente intrigado.

-Me ha llamado la atención tu presencia, es completamente diferente a cualquier otra que haya sentido en el santuario.

-¿Diferente en qué aspecto?

-Bueno. –Milo pensó un poco, como si intentase encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras se recargaba a su lado. –Es el menos hostil que he sentido en un caballero dorado.

Aioria, al escuchar aquello, sonrió con levedad, algo intimidado. Milo le correspondió aquella sonrisa, en complicidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un mes pasó de aquél encuentro.

Aioria no pudo resistirse tras aquel incidente; por ese motivo, esa noche, furioso, subió la larga escalinata prácticamente corriendo sin importarle si era visto por alguien. Sentía en su interior que ese imbécil de la octava casa había jugado cruelmente con sus emociones en aquél momento cuando se atrevió a tocar sus labios de esa manera tan seductora… ¿pretendía confundirlo, sacarlo de sus cabales, o acaso se había dado cuenta que…? Se detuvo bruscamente, sobresaltado, tras haber pasado la desierta casa de Libra. En la larga escalinata se encontraba la alumna de Milo, la cual, al escuchar su estrepitosa carrera, se giró para verle.

-Aioria. –Exclamó ella con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo. –Vaya, ¿no es algo tarde para deambular?

-Bien podría decir lo mismo de ti. –Espetó con rudeza.

-Te miras molesto.

-Estoy molesto.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza. Después de verle tan a menudo con su maestro, durante los entrenamientos de ella, había tomado una confianza casi de amigos con mucha facilidad.

-Vamos, entonces. Hay algo también de lo que debo avisarle.

Sin importarle la compañía de la chica, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, empuñando ambas manos sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama; cada embestida, lenta, dolorosa, intensa, parecían empujarle y atraparle contra la pared donde estaba pegada dicha cama. Su mentolado aliento chocaba contra su cuello, donde parecía haberse estacionado sus labios entre lamidas intensas y mordidas sutiles que parecía no poder contener, los cuales le arrancaban intensos gemidos.

-Un poco más. –Había susurrado Camus, entre sus propios gemidos, tomando de los muslos a su compañero con ambas manos para alzarle levemente.

Milo sintió en ese momento que él se encontraba completamente dentro de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una oleada de placer y dolor indescriptible que le arrancaba gemidos imposibles de contener, haciéndolo tiritar de frío y calor al mismo tiempo; podía sentir de manera intensa cómo entraba y salía de él en toda su longitud, estremeciéndose de manera indescriptible.

-Espera. –Gimoteó el espartano, sintiéndose próximo a llegarse a su clímax.

-No podré. –Contestó él con levedad.

Aquél movimiento contra su cadera pareció incrementarse, así como los gimoteos graves que escapaban de su boca sin control alguno; el aliento mentolado de Camus se hizo cada vez más rápido, envolviéndolo en su fresco aroma, hasta llegar a un frenesí… Milo no pudo evitar llegarse en ese momento, ahogando un gemido más intenso, y manchando completamente sus abdómenes con la intensa llegada. Sintió que él había hecho lo propio dentro de él, llenándolo de una sensación de placer absoluto.

-¿Señor Camus? ¿Maestro…?

Aquella voz femenina interrumpió de golpe aquél éxtasis en el que estaba sumido, y miró de forma apresurada hacia la puerta, incorporándose a medias sobre la cama. Allí estaba parada, como una estatua de marfil, su alumna que, aunque no podía ver su rostro por la cromada máscara, era evidente su impresión de ver a su maestro en esa postura: atrapado entre las piernas de Camus, siendo penetrado por él, manchados ambos de su venida. Lo peor de todo era que no venía sola.

-¿Shaina? –Exclamó, respirando de forma agitada. –Aioria…

Aioria, atormentado por aquella visión, tomó del brazo a la paralizada chica, sacándola del recinto a tirones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	7. VII

_Nota personal: Si, están en completo desorden, pero no afecta demasiado la trama. Es parte del encanto de esta cosa._

**VII.**

Nunca antes había visto un cielo tan azul como ese, limpio, claro, nítido… el tiempo parecía correr más lentamente cuando uno se está muriendo, ¿no? A veces daba tiempo de apreciar lo que hay a su alrededor con suma intensidad. Ese dolor agudo, clavado en su pecho, lo había hecho sollozar, sentir con mayor intensidad su alrededor, como si todos sus sentidos se hubiesen abierto casi de forma inmediata… no era la rosa sangrienta que se alimentaba de la sangre de su corazón, sino otra cosa…

Aquella jovencita, vistiendo la armadura dorada de Piscis, se colocó de pie sobre él, dejando los pies a los costados de su cabeza, mientras goteaba sangre desde su espalda hasta las piernas, pasando por los brazos en hilos rojos que caían en forma de gotas por las yemas de los dedos. Era toda una guerrera, debía reconocerlo, pero guardaba esa elegancia tan sublime: aquella larga melena negra y lacia, la azulada mirada gélida, la fina curvatura de su nariz, sus delineados labios, arrogantes, dulces, como debían ser los de una chiquilla como ella.

¿Qué había sucedido después de haberse enamorado de Camus, hace más de quince años ya? Tenía derecho a recordarlo, ya que estaba en su lecho de muerte… coraje, odio, rencor, dolor, despecho, resentimiento… enterarse que había sido usado por él, el hecho de que él jamás lo amaría de la misma manera que Milo lo había hecho el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, su muerte a manos del caballero de Signus… le dolía recordar el daño que él mismo había provocado, de todos aquellos a los que usó en medio de ese coraje, sobre todo a Aioria…

El pobre Aioria. Su devoción tan pura hacia él transformada en una perversión, en sexo, en alcohol… por eso él también había huido, dolido, lastimado con su veneno lleno de rencor y despecho, a los brazos de alguien más que si llegaría a valorarle por lo que era. Le ofreció su ser, y él… él lo dejó ir, a su mejor amigo, a la única persona que parecía quererlo de verdad.

Shaina. Le hizo perder hasta su amor propio, haciéndola su esclava, provocando que se ahogase en un amor jamás correspondido en un intento por olvidar aquellas noches en las que la había sumido en su cuerpo tras la partida de Camus… ella se hizo fuerte, hostil, desconfiada…

Convencido de su destino, se embarcó en un viaje de perversión, de destrucción personal, anteponiendo el placer para así olvidar los besos gélidos de aquél que nunca le amó, aquél que le usó… llegó al fondo y, entonces, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, llegó ella a su vida.

-¿Te duele? –Gimió él, en un tenue susurro, consciente de que cualquier movimiento provocaría que la rosa se clavase más en su pecho.

-Como no tienes una idea. –Contestó ella, con aquél dulce tono de voz, tan suave que le hacía remembrar a su padre.

La conoció en el laberinto del Minotauro, la guardiana de la puerta al Santuario de las Amazonas, Átala. La misma mirada, el mismo porte, sus mismos refinados labios, su piel de porcelana, su aroma mezclado a mentol y rosas… la hija de Deyanira y Camus.

Pasaron penurias juntos durante aquella dura guerra; fue aquél momento en el que se percató de que podía enamorarse de nuevo, de ella… no por ser la hija de Camus, ya que no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después por medio de la misma Deyanira, sino por ser ella misma. Y la tuvo entre sus brazos, de una manera tan pura que jamás pudo imaginar, importándole un carajo que fuese quince años mayor que ella. No negaría jamás que la amó, y que aún lo hacía en su lecho de muerte, a pesar de que era ella la que estaba tratando de matarlo al haberle clavado aquella mortal rosa.

La espalda de la chica sangraba copiosamente, la hemorragia de las agujas escarlata estaban por provocar que se desmayara ante tal pérdida de sangre, llenando el ambiente de un dulzón olor a rosas… no se había atrevido a finalizar su ataque, no tenía el valor para matarla, ahora que ella…

-Morirás si no detienes la hemorragia. –Se atrevió a susurrar.

-No importa.

-Déjame hacerlo…

Ella le había dirigido una intensa mirada de asombro.

-Morirás. –Sentenció ella, con rudeza.

Tras ella, la imponente espartana Deyanira, aguerrida como una guerrera amazona, se alteró en el acto.

-Igual voy a morir, bonita.

Antes que ella pudiese reaccionar, le atacó usando a Antares, manchándose de su perfumada sangre… cálido olor a rosas. Sintió en ese momento un espantoso dolor en el pecho, como si lo hubiesen apuñalado repetidas veces, y colapsó sobre ella sin poder evitarlo. Se alegró considerablemente de morir de esa manera, en los brazos de aquella chiquilla que le había mostrado que su corazón no estaba oscuro como él pensaba, envuelto en su hermoso perfume a rosas… era un hijo de puta, si, pero sin duda cambiaría todo lo que había hecho en el pasado…

Vaya consuelo para un viejo como él.

"¿Viejo?", había dicho Átala, altanera. "Viejas las montañas, y cada primavera enverdecen…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

El cuerpo de Milo terminó en el suelo. Deyanira le observó con absoluto desprecio.

-Vamos, está muerto.

Átala asintió. Dentro de sí, hubo un intenso sobresalto que jamás le mostraría a su madre. Sobre su mano derecha, fuertemente apretada en un puño, se encontraba aquella rosa sangrienta, aun blanquecina, mientras los pétalos caían lentamente sobre el suelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


End file.
